Stay Arlert
by Depression4real
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! Armin is left telling this story. He will try to find strength and knowledge after Historia becomes queen. He will win some and lose some. Just keep reading and you'll find out.Will keep being updated but maybe with different titles. Warning: there might be future smut... Just giving a heads up :)
1. Drama

This is the end. Out alone in the city. About 30 meters to my squad. I was being cornered by Military Police. They knew I was a scout somehow. I don't know how,but they found out. One had a gun to my head. I don't know what to do. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm a burden to my squad. Everyone knows Levi would rather have me dead than to hold up everyone,right? No...They are coming. I know they are. One of the MP's jabbed me in the guts with another gun.

"Tell us where Ackerman is,or we'll make your death slow and painful." I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand. "Hey speak up,shit head." I gave them a dead stare. "All right bitch,you have on the count of three." Drips of sweat rolled down my face. "1..." 'Where are they?' I thought. "2..." I knew that the decision was final and that I couldn't escape death. "3..." The MP put the gun down and shrugged. "Eh,he looks useless. Let's just leave him." Then they lowered their weapons and walked off. 'There's no way they're not going to tell the authorities. Something's up.' Then I continued off like before to find Levi.

As soon as I arrived everyone stared at me. Most of them gave me an unconcerning look. Except for Sasha.

"Armin,where have you been? You where supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!"

"Sasha,I'm fine. I just got caught in drama."

For the first time ever,Levi gave me a look with emotion.

"Arlert,what do you mean by 'drama'?"

I look back at him about to give a sudden response. But I give a moment to think.

"Sir,I don't see what the big deal is. They shouldn't be hunting us anymore. Historian is the queen now and controls the Military Police Brigade. Well sort of..."

He shook my response. Not looking satisfied.

"You're right. It doesn't matter anymore. But we should still be careful if we don't want to be butchered."

"Yes sir."

"Now are you gonna listen in on this meeting or go out finding more trouble."

"Oh sorry,sir."

After the meeting (which wasn't really a meeting. It was a meal) Mikasa caught up with me and grabbed my shoulder.

"What happened, Armin?"

Just then I saw Eren running towards us.

"Armin,what did you mean by drama?"

"Oh I was just found by the MP."

They both stared a dirty look.

"You need to be more careful. You could get hurt. Like always."

I wanted to shoot a dirty look back,but I realized what he said was true.


	2. Kidnapping?

The next day and I hear something familiar. Eren's screams. I rush to get clothes on and run to see where the sound is coming from. I see Historia. She has Eren tied up and looks as if this is a kidnapping.

"Historia! What are you-"

She gave me a worrying look.

" _Shhhh!_ Trust me. It's for Eren's safety."

"Does Levi know about this?" I say with a frantic voice.

"Yes...Now go back to sleep. Or make sure no one wakes up. I must be off."

"Wait but what are you-"

Just then she and a mysterious figure start dragging Eren away from the camp. If you look into 'Wehis eyes,all you can see is fear. You can see him calling for help. A part of me doesn't even trust Historia. Or anyone for that matter.

"Wait Historia you can't do this."

"I'm queen. I can do what I want."

"But you don't have the legal authority to have Eren. He was trusted with the scouts."

"Armin,trust me. We know what we're doing."

'We?' That means some other people are involved with this. I decide to walk back to camp. I decide not to turn back,but I swear I can clearly hear someone crying. 'Don't worry Eren. Historia is an ally.' I go back to camp and struggle to go back to sleep. I toss and turn on the ground,when I hear leaves crunching. I turn my head and I saw Jean getting up. He kept looking side to side,until he caught my glance.

"What are you doing up,Jean?"

"Can't sleep I guess..."

"Same."

We both sat in awkward scilence until Jean stomped the ground.

"Did you hear that whore of a guy screaming? Or am I going crazy."

I swallowed. And hard.

"Yeah..." I said so uncomfortably.

"Spill it. What happened."

"Wait how did you know.?"

"You can't lie."

And Just then I gathered my thoughts to tell him what happened.

"So I wake up to hear Eren's screams. I walk to where he was sleeping and saw Historia and someone else. They see to be dragging him somewhere but I can't tell. She told me Levi gave her permission but I don't trust her. I think Eren was afraid." Jean started laughing.

"Of course Eren was afraid. He's a pussy. But I'll agree with you on one thing. I don't trust Historia much either. Ever since her girl friend joined those two gay shits,she's been mad as f**k."

"*sigh* Well we might as well find answers tomamarow. Go back to sleep,Jean."

I lied back down on the ground and decided to try and find sleep. I might as well find what i'm Looking for tommarow.


End file.
